It is not a personal issue- English Version
by yatinga
Summary: It was her first lonely mission, it was easy; no problems could be done, right? False. Cad Bane was an impressive and an unpredictable trouble. Now, she know it. My first English story, please, help me with my grammatical errors. CadSoka. There is a Spanish Version too.


She could not believe that! If she analysed the situation, it had no sense. Really, nothing of it. Ahsoka thought it was time to raise again her life and the way she was driving it. Some hours before, she was at the _Lightness, _her Master's Star Cruiser, and, without really knowing how, some Separatists spacecrafts appeared and began a battle with them.

She was not sure if the droid commander was General Grievous or another Separatist military leader, but they were wreaking havoc against the Republic forces. Skywalker was getting angry, she could bet it, because he was extremely serious and, possibly, pissed off. Anakin was moving like a caged lion, telling off to Almirant Yularen and all the clones he could.

"I' m going to destroy that Separatist scum at this moment!" He shouted, prepared to roar to R2-D2 to get ready his own ship.

"You must keep here, General Skywalker." Yularen said, "Even if I am here, your duty is to command this battle, not to fight!"

"Shut up, Almirant, you do not know anything about Jedi's duty. Of course I have to..."

"If it was some activity be done, I am sure the Padawan can do that." He replied, "In fact, it could be a good way for her to learn something about this madness of war."

Ahsoka's face had a smile when Anakin turned to look at her. "Please!" she begged, "I'm sure I can do it."

"It is too dangerous, Ahsoka. Maybe in another time, I'm sorry."

"But, Master! You always say that I have to get more experience." She protested.

"But now it is not a good opportunity, I've just said it before."

"I know about a spaceport beyond Mid Rim, on a little rocky planet, General Skywalker. The Galactic Republic have there some supplies and armament we could need at this moment. Padawan Tano could travel there and bring it to this Cruiser. It is a way to get away her of this battle and she could have her first lonely mission, doesn't she?" Almirant Yularen suggested with a successful smile.

"Of course I can do that! Master Skywalker, please! Please, please, please!" She requested.

"Alright, Snips. Go there and have fun, but be absolutely careful."

"I'll be, believe me."

"No, no, Ahsoka; I'm being serious right now, OK? You must promise me that you are going to take care of yourself." He said, holding her shoulders strongly. She smiled. "Ahsoka…"

"It's OK, Master; seriously, I'll be fine. Master Plo taught me before you did, do you remember?"

"What are you trying to say, mm?" he protested with a resigned smile. "I promise you I'll my revenge for this comment, my youthful Padawan. May the Force be with you."

"With you too, Master."

.O.O.O.

"There is not a lot of security." A pilot clone mentioned, looking at the clear platform.

"That's strange. I noticed we were coming here." Ahsoka pressed the ship's communicator button, waiting for the response, "Hello? This is the _Benevolence_; we are waiting to take land's signal. Here is Commandant Padawan Ahsoka Tano, is there someone who can hear me?"

"_There is _The Glow_, Commandant Tano. You can take land at this moment, provisions are being taken to the load area._" Was the responsible clone's reply, with an electronic voice.

Maybe ten minutes later, all the supplying were into the spaceship, but clones were too busy talking between the brothers to had any interest about take off the spaceport. Ahsoka could understand it; of course, because there was many clones who had never been in a real battle or beyond the Mid Rim, so she considered that gave them some time to catch up on and gave to her own troops the opportunity to have a break time.

Nearest than it could be recommendable, an unknown spaceship took land in an indeterminate rock protruding. Cad Bane got down of the cockpit, putting again his hat on his head with a serious face. "Keep here and look after the ship, Todo."

Technical droid agreed. "I'll do that, Mr. Bane." He promised.

Cad did not hear it because he was extremely focused on his own mission to be distracted. He had to destroy some Republic's armament to give some advantage to the Separatist Alliance; well, it would be easy because he was the best Bounty Hunter of the Galaxy, doesn't he? He only had to put some hand grenades into the shipment and detonate them. On the other hand, he knew that it was so simple to be an earnest Count Dooku's order, it had to have a trick, and he was absolutely sure.

Then, he could hear a familiar female's voice dictating orders to the Republic's clones. When he sticked out his head, he saw the orange skin of Anakin Skywalker's smiling Padawan who was talking with some soldiers. Cad Bane snapped his tongue with displeasure; he did not want to have to occupy himself the Padawan, but he had no option.

Ahsoka whirled, without smiling, when she thought she had heard something; she could see some little stones rolling down the mountain's hillside and a small cloud of dust near of the base's exit. "Wait a second, Chuck" she said to the blonde soldier, "I had just heard something."

"It maybe could be an animal, Commandant; do not worry, we are powerful soldiers."

"Ha-ha, very funny, seriously." She said with her best sarcastic voice. "OK, if you are a brave clone, please, may could you confirm our spaceship's levels fuel, right? Let's go, joker."

When the clone disappeared, she walked to the mentioned exit, keeping her left hand on her lightsaber. Force said to her that was not a wild animal, that was bigger than that, she could perceive it. She frowned, climbing the slope when her communicator sounded. "Commandant Tano?"

"Hi there, soldier" was her response, "Have you any problem?"

"It is not, Commandant. We are going to take off this planet in two minutes, sir. You should be here for this moment."

"Emm… Right now, I am a little bit occupy, soldier. You have the permission to leave the spaceport if I am not there in a minute, OK? Almirant Yularen and General Skywalker need our shipment."

"Alright, Commandant."

Ahsoka perceived a mild whistle from left… One second later, a long blue hand grabbed his mouth and neck-she could not yell. When she turned her eyes, she faced Bane's spiteful gesture. His lips were stretched and his yellow sharp fangs looked threatening and sardonic from their high position, over her head.

"What's up, sweetheart?" He mocked, "I am sorry, little lady, but I have to silence you, I think you can understand, mm? It is not a personal issue…" Bane pressed one button of his gauntlet and Ahsoka felt a familiar electrical pain run down her spine and whole body with a muffled hum.

.O.O.O.

Twelve hours since Anakin sent Ahsoka to her mission and he was an alarming and hysterical nervous wreck; the soldiers came back from the spaceport, informing him about her orders to help him, and he could understand… a little. He knew that Ahsoka was aware about the war and about their Jedi's duty, but twelve hours was too long for an exploration, even if it was his Padawan- Ahsoka was not so overly curious.

"Calm down, Anakin" Obi-wan said from the hologram," Ahsoka is a trained and experimented Padawan, she could not be in troubles. It's OK, we will find her."

"This is not right, Obi-wan! Of course she could be in troubles- She could be stuck in an inordinate amount of troubles!" He shouted, "I would had never allowed her to travel to that spaceport, are you listening me? I was sure- I was totally and completely sure- that was a bad idea but she persuaded me! How? How, Obi-wan? I am not a good Jedi Master… I… I am an incompetent, damn it! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"ANAKIN!" strutted Obi-wan, with wide-eyes. "It is OK!" he repeated.

"NO, BULLSHIT! Nothing it is OK! Ahsoka is missed I do not know where and possibly in dangerous! It is my fault! And, to top it all, might she could be died!"

"OH, GOD! KNOCK IT OFF, ANAKIN! I WOULD LIKE TO BE THERE TO SLAP YOU! CALM DOWN, BLOODY HELL!" Obi-wan barked.

"She is alone, Master…" Anakin regretted, hopeless. "Last time, she was with Barris Offee, Luminara's Padawan, but now… She is alone."

"The Force is with her, Anakin. She will be fine."

.O.O.O.

**This is my first English story and my first Star Wars story too. Hooray for releases! **

**I love Bane and Ahsoka, and even CadSoka, so I decided it was time to publish a story. I am Spaniard, so it is extremely possible I am going to have an exorbitant amount of ungrammatical errors. However, I am trying to improve my English by a funny way, so… if you could help me, PLEASE, HELP ME! I will be very pleased, seriously.**

**And… Well, nothing more. Please, review and add to your favourites, the Fandom needs more CadSoka! **

**:)**

**PD: I do not know when I will post the new chapter, so it's possible that the reviews encouraged me to do it or encourage my imagination's muse :)**

_**Dedicated to Rocku for her awesome labour with the CadSoka **_**:)**


End file.
